


The Way It Has To Go

by flipflop_diva



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fight Sex, Fights, Poor Life Choices, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Diana and Barbara face off.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	The Way It Has To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



Diana grabbed Barbara’s hair and used it to pull the other woman against her body. She stared at Barbara’s face and then dropped her eyes to her lips.

“You could have chosen so much better,” she said sadly, pushing her lips against Barbara’s with bruising force.

Barbara kissed her back just as fiercely, biting her lip as she did. 

“I chose just fine,” she snarled, shoving Diana in the shoulders, knocking her to the ground. 

“Come and get me then,” Diana said.

“Oh, I will,” Barbara hissed, and she dove between Diana’s legs, fingers and mouth already ready to go.


End file.
